Drag On
by Rath Set-Seraph
Summary: Seto, Ryou and Jounou are staying in America for 1 year as exchange students. Though, there's a slight problem... It's an all girls' school.
1. Collision

Rath- So, after months-

Set- *coughminutescough*

Rath- Pardon?

Set- What? Oh, I said nothing, please, go on. ^_^

Rath- Surely… Well, I came up with a new fic. Idea. Hope you call enjoy. ^_~

Set- *bows* Ah, and also, we no own Yu-gi-oh.

Notes-

/…/ =Regular thoughts

__

Italics = Yami+Hikari talks

Bakura- Yami

Ryou- Hikari

But everyone will still refer to him as Bakura (such as Jounouchi and Kaiba)

Seto Kaiba sat down in the seats next to the gate exit and proceeded to read his book, an attempt to ignore Jounouchi's ramblings of how hungry he was, a very hard task indeed. Ryou was sitting there, a book also in hand, but a muffin in the other, coaxing Jounouchi to eat it. And hopefully to shut him up. He didn't feel like under going the wrath of the very stern CEO. 

'Jounouchi. Eat it. You refused the airline food and a muffin is all we have.' Jounouchi pouted and crossed his arms.

'I had told ya' before, Bakura, I _hate _corn muffins.' 

'I thought you could eat anything.' _Except corn muffins, little Ryou. Even I can understand the bloody mutt. _Ryou sighed at his Yami's little input. _Fine then, Yami; let's see you do better. _Ryou hissed back. _All right-y then! Let's have some fun! _Not soon enough, he realized his mistake. But his Yami was already in control.

'EAT MUFFIN, DOG BOY!!' Screeched Bakura suddenly, jumping up and throwing the muffin at Jounouchi. He yelped and ducked. There went the muffin, flying through the air. Towards Kaiba. Idly reading his book. Instinctually, his hand shot up to catch it. He flinched as he caught it, then slowly turned his head to his hand. His blue eyes widened then flamed with anger and disgust. 

'Jounouchi Katsuya and Bakura Ryou…' Bakura and Jounouchi went rigid then huddled closed together, took a step back from Kaiba. _I-I think I'll let you take over, Ryou. _Ryou, confused came back into reality. Then suddenly wished for the safety of his soul room again. /I wonder if this guy's on medicine…/ Jounouchi wondered to himself. A twisted smile appeared on Seto's face.

'Have you two ever been whipped, before…?'

---

'Move it, Xandria. We're late as it is…' Hissed Eliane.

'Me? It's Kitty that's moving with the speed of a rotting corpse…' Xandria growled back. They continued to stare at each other, growling and hissing. Soon enough, their little fight turning into fits of laughter. They both screeched as Kitty walked up and grabbed both their ears, dragging them down the airport. 

' DO YOU MIND?!' Yelled Eliane, ripping herself out of Kitty's grasp and whacking her upside the head. Xandria started to laugh at the two as Kitty screamed. Then came Corey, striding up with a half amused and half irritated look painted on her face. She broke up the fight then made everyone breathe. 

'Now calm down, okay, what gate are we meeting the exchange students at?' 

'Er, one moment… It's in one of my pockets…' Xandria said, shuffling around her many pockets. 

'C21.' She said proudly, holding up a piece of crumbled paper. Eliane sighed and rolled her eyes. Kitty was still rubbing her scalp. Then she poked Xandria , Eliane and Corey.

'Pong.' She merely said. Eliane glared then poked her back, soon followed by Xandria and Corey. Soon enough, the four teenagers were poking each other and giggling 'No pong backs' and 'pongs'. Then Corey looked around.

'Um…guys…' An entire crowd was staring at them. Xandria smiled sheepishly while Kitty and Eliane stood in shocked silence. They inched slowly away then ran towards the gate. After several minutes of intense running the group came to gate C21. They looked around. The only people there were three teenage boys. One of which looked like he was going to kill the other two cowering. 

' Yo!' Yelled Eliane, Xandria's arms waving widely up and down attempting to get their attention. Kitty stayed in the back with Corey.

'If only I already didn't have a boyfriend…' She kept saying to herself. Corey sighed heavily and buried her face in her hand. 

'This is the flight from Domino Japan, isn't it?' Eliane asked coldly.

'Yes, it is.' Seto replied equally as cold, topped with some anger. 

'Did you see three teen girls?' Xandria said, now coming into the conversation.

'The only teenagers on the plane were us. We're exchange students you see, and we can't find out hosts.' Ryou stated. Jounouchi nodded vigorously in agreement. 

'What school are you going to?' Corey said walking away from a still daydreaming Kitty. 

'Wind Bay Academy.'

'You're joking.' All the girls snapped with shock. Then they all burst out laughing. This was truly hilarious to them.

' Feh, I bet this is all just a practical joke.'

'It most certainly is then…' Xandria laughed.

'Why?' Mumbled Seto, patience lost.

'B-because…'

'Yes?'

'Wind Bay Academy is an all girl high school!'

Rath- So there we are, hope you all liked it. Not my regular writing style, but it'll do. 

Set- Read and Review. We're gonna be late.

Rath- Okay, well I have some business to attend to, but ja ne.

Set- ^_^ Uh, huh. Later!


	2. Getting to know you

Rath- Hi. 

Set- Yes, indeed, high.

Rath- Wrong spelling, again, Sherlock.

Set- Hn. I can't type and read at the same time…

Rath- What are you reading?

Set- 'UnderWorld'

Rath- Alright, go read.

Set- ^_^ Kay. *goes off Ra knows where, forgetting book*

Rath- I don't think that was a good idea…Also, 'solo-girl', I do know about girls who attend all girls schools, I have a several friends who attend an all girl school. I am slightly offended that you would think that I'm that closed-minded, but thank you for your concern, I too would take that precaution if I were in your place.

Set- PONG DIDN'T HELP!! *shouting from Ra knows where* 

Rath- As for those who are wondering about the 'pong' thing, a friend came up with that, he would randomly go up to people, poke them and say 'pong'. It's rather funny to see what sick thoughts people will assume. 

Set- WE NO OWN YU-GI-OH!! *comes back from Ra knows where* You seem rather irritated Rathy.

Rath- Pardon? Feh, lack of sleep. 

Set- Let me type this Rath, alright?

Rath- Thanks. *drops dead asleep*

Set- *cracks knuckles* Time to type *evil laughter*

Notes-

/…/ =Regular thoughts

__

Italics = Yami+Hikari talks

Bakura- Yami

Ryou- Hikari

But everyone will still refer to him as Bakura (such as Jounouchi and Kaiba)

'Wind Bay Academy is an all girl high school!' Shock masked the boys' faces. 

' You. 'R. JOKING!!' Boomed Seto, lunging to choke Xandria. She yelped and ducked, managing to crawl away. Seto turned around then began to put her in a headlock. She hissed then squirmed out of it, twisting his arm behind his back. And so the wrestling match went on. 

The rest of the gang stood there, blank faced and stunned. Jounouchi smiled then started to yell and cheer on the match. His raucous, loud yells were chorused by Eliane's alliance. 

'Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!'

'Ten bucks says Jonny Sunshine wins!'

'But ya' never seen Xan fight when she's mad, dude! Ya' got a deal!' 

Ryou sat down and curled into a little ball. 'I knew this long hair would get to me some day… I knew this long hair would get to me someday…' Kitty was still staring dreamily at them, while Corey was attempting to remind her that her boyfriend still existed and cheating wasn't to be on her mind. She later gave up as she did before and tried to catch what ever was left of everyone's attention. 

'Hm, maybe the best thing to do would be to go on with the regular plans and talk to the head.' Everyone continued to go on with their business, cheering, grappling and gazing. She let out an exasperated sigh 

' Shut up and LISTEN TO ME!' Scowled Corey. The other girls stopped and stared. 

'Wow, she actually yelled.' Said Eliane, dealing with Jounouchi about the bet.

'And glared.' Added Xandria, having Seto in an ankle lock and him ready to punch her. The boys remained unfazed, but then, the moment of realization hit them and they grew quiet, except for Ryou who listened to Corey the first time she had spoken out of politeness. 

'Alright, well as I had said before, the best thing to do would be to go on with the regular plans and talk to the head.' Xandria got up, using Seto's head as a helper. He growled and punched her gut. She grimaced then returned the favor. So and so the fight went on. Yet she continued to talk, despite the battle. A sadistic smile formed on her lips.

' How, nice, ow, YOU BASTARD! You g-get to dressin'drag!' She said, her speech rather uneven and breathing heavy. 

'Never mind, brunette's gonna win.' Shrugged Eliane, placing her hands on her hips, admitting defeat. 

'OH YEAH!' Winked Jounou. 'I got ten bucks!'

'I thought you were an ally!' Pouted Xandria.

'Well, anyway, I guess we're your hosts from Wind Bay.' Stated Corey. 'We should introduce ourselves.'

Xandria made one good and unfair kick. _Very _hard, Seto winced and collapsed. 

'That was low…' He whispered. 

' Literally. All's fair in war. Love doesn't exist.' Grinned Xandria. She strutted, er, walked painfully, away, cutting slightly away at the arrogance written on her face. Eliane dragged Kitty along. Having joined her comrades and she sat down on one of the chairs happily, musing about the thought of the boys going to an all girl school. This was extremely amusing, to all of them.

'I'm Corey Onamen.' Smiled Corey, all too calmly, hiding the laughter bubbling up inside her.

'My name's Kitty Hope.' Replied Kitty dreamily.

'It's Xandria D'Arc.' Shaking a finger at Seto as he began to stand up and glare at her.

'As for me, Eliane Imaul' 

'Believe us, that last name of hers is true.' Chuckled Xan. She was rewarded with a hit upside the head by Eliane. 

' So, who are you staying with? ' Blushed Kitty. They each took out a piece of paper etched with small printed writing.

' Well, I'm Jounouchi Katsuya. I'm stayin' wit… Oh, God, not da livin' hormone!' Paled Jounou.

' HEY!' Glared Kitty. 'But cool!' She reverted too.

' I'm Bakura Ryou, and I will be staying with…' He too paled to a very unhealthy white. 'The Maul one…' Eliane placed a wicked smile on her face.

'Don't worry, I don't bite…' Ryou relaxed. 'Hard.' There was a thud. 

'You idiot. You made him faint.' 

' Feh, figures, Kaiba Seto and I'm being forced to stay with that creature.' He hissed nodding his head towards Xan. She growled back at him.

'Alright, well my Dad's waitin' outside. We should go now.' Xan said, diverting her eyes away.

'Okay, Mutt, grab the luggage and Ryou.' Ordered Seto, liming forward. 

'Um, one problem.' Jounou gulped.

'What? ' Snapped Kaiba. Corey suddenly gasped.

'He's gone!'

Rath- That can't be good, Bakura all alone in an airport…

Set- ^_^ Sounds like fun.

Rath- I'll say, well, please review, ja ne.

Set- Later!


	3. No, I don't know them

Set- High, world. 

*cricket noises* 

Set- Um…yeah…Rath's not here. So, Rath left a list of things I have to do. *laughter* As if I'm going to do them. Er, okay, I probably will.

*cricket noises*

Well, I typed up the next chap… er. Me no own Yu-gi-oh? Whao. This feels so odd w/out Rath…

Notes-

/…/ =Regular thoughts

__

Italics = Yami+Hikari talks

Bakura- Yami

Ryou- Hikari

But everyone will still refer to him as Bakura (such as Jounouchi and Kaiba)

'He's gone!' Yelled Corey. Everyone looked around franticly. 

'But he was unconscious! Where could he have gone?' Jounouchi said, ducking under the couch. 'Ohh, a chip!' He smiled munching on it. Seto sighed disgustedly. 

'Oh, my dear Lord… The poor airport… But, this still is pretty amusing.' Xandria said, chewing on her knuckle. Everyone stared at her, confused.

'Think.' Every still stared at her like she had two heads. 

'Who was unconscious?' 

'Ryou.' 

'Correct. Now WHO ELSE is there left when Ryou isn't awake…?' 

Blank stares.

'BAKURA!!' Yelled Eliane.

…

'Hn… I wonder what this does…' Bakura grinned as he stepped over two soul-less bodies. He began pushing random buttons, smiling insanely. But, alas, nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing. He hissed then punched it. The lights failed and several screams followed. He laughed wickedly, but sighed.

'Too bad I don't have any partners in crime. Being a loner is cool, but not when you have to laugh alone.' He said, pouting very uncharacteristically. 

'OWW!! That HURT!!' A voice screamed. Bakura cocked his head curiously from where the noise was coming from. 

'THEN STOP BEING AN IDIOT!!' Yelled another voice. Bakura crept up and peered at them from a corner. Two teenage boys, no, wait, three, one appeared to be unconscious, lying on the ground. The one rubbing his head had a striking resemblance to the girl Kaiba was fighting with, recalling upon Ryou's memory. The fuming one also closely resembled a girl, the 'Maul' one. He chuckled as he remembered Ryou fainting. A rather funny thought indeed. The unconscious one appeared to be Asian, Chinese perhaps…Korean? Bakura stepped out.

'Hel-looo. Not what would three little boys be doing all alone in the dark?' Bakura said, hiding half his face in the shadows. The 'unconscious' one suddenly screamed and jumped. Apparently, he was merely playing dead. The other two stopped their quarrel and stared at him, then rolled their eyes and focused upon Bakura.

'A, you have no idea how wrong that sounded and B, we're looking for our sisters.' Said the one still rubbing his head and occasionally looking at it to make sure it wasn't covered in blood.

'Ahem!' Said the black haired one, standing up and brushing dirt of his shoulders.

'And his girlfriend.' 

'Hn, I believe I know your sisters. Xandria D'Arc and Eliane Imaul, correct?' Bakura said proudly, secretly thanking Ryou, who, must to his misfortune, was still pretty much dead. 

'Yeah, that's them.' Said the slightly taller one, not showing any hint of surprise. 

'So, then. Names would be of some purpose.'

'Why should we?' 

'Fine, then, I guess I'll just have to wreak the airport alone…' Bakura said with a shrug, then turning around as if to leave the three boys. Their eyes widened then they turned to look at each other.

'Alright then, the name's Serge D'Arc.' 

' Ken Imaul.' 

' Hi! I'm Max Chen, what's your name?' He said rather stupidly.

' Bakura Ryou, pleasure to meet you. Now, let's go.' Bakura, Serge and Ken started to leave, then Serge noticed Max hadn't moved. 

'And your mental case would be…?'

'I'mabouttogosabotagewhoknowswhatwiththreemaniacswhenweshouldbefindingthegirlsandheadinghomebecause*gasp*Ihavemysoapoperatowatchandit'stheseasonfinaleandIcan'taffordtomissitbecause-' He stopped abruptly and fainted. Ken grudgingly caught him and hoisted him over his shoulder.

'Remind me. Why did we take him?' 

'My hikar- I mean sister said it would be nice to have us all here.' Bakura sent them an odd look. _Hikari, perhaps you mean to say?_

'I'm okay now!' Said Max suddenly. Ken gasped and dropped him like he was a pink skirt (a/n-no offense to those who do wear them, but we're talking about boys here, I doubt that they do wear them). 

'Okay, now that you're… Kenny-boy, what's the word? 'Normal'? No… now that you're 'alright' on your terms, may we go now?' Whined Serge.

'Fine then let's go.' Ken said. Bakura chuckled to himself. /_These children could actually be of some worth…/ Max_ still hadn't moved. Serge sighed then grabbed the back of his neck and began to drag him with the others, while Ken was kicking his ass, literally. 

'OWIE!! YOU MEANIES BETTER LET GO OF ME!!' He screamed.

'Or, you'll what?' Max thought for a moment.

'I don't know…' /_Okay, _some _of these children could actually be of some worth.../_

…

'BAKURA!!' Yelled Eliane. They began jumping up and down, madly; half-filled with joy and half filled with panic. A breeze rippled through the air. 

'Hel-llooooo! BAKURA!!' Blank stares still followed. 

'Evil dude, people.' How thick were these kids? 

'Egyptian Fairytales, again, huh, you fools?' 

'Exactly!' They screamed. Jounouchi acknowledged his understanding by clenching his fists. 

'Ya' mean that blood-sucking bastard?!' Corey too soon understood, yet, Kitty was still pretty clueless, considering the fact that she was still staring at Jouno. The lights flickered on, then off. The room was shrouded in darkness.

'EEPP!!' DARK!!' Screeched Kitty wrapping her arms around Jouno. He screamed, into Seto's ear, then Seto screamed and jumped away, stepping on Xan's foot, who screamed in pain, who fell backwards and hit Corey with her flayed out arms, who screamed then kicked Eliane in the shin whose scream joined the others. There inhumanly loud and high pitched screams echoed through out the dark halls. They soon died down, panting from screaming so much. They all turned and glared at Kitty. A rather large cloud of dust appeared with their fight. 

'OWW! MY ARM!'

'MY EYE!'

'MY DUCK?' Every stopped mid-motion and stared at Corey.

' Um…' Another large screech took the attention off of Corey, much to her relief. 

'GAY RAPE! GAY RAPE!' Every sweat-dropped. 

'Who the hell was that?!' Said Seto in disgust. 

'If we don't know, then hell froze over…' Xandria sighed, rubbing her temples.

'Max. Her boyfriend.' Eliane nodded towards a day-dreaming Kitty. 'The guy's an idiot.'

'We gathered so…' The Chinese boy came screaming through. 'THEY TOUCHED ME!! I'VE BEEN VIOLATED!!' Soon, the other boys came wondering in, sweat-drops completing their attire. Xandria and Eliane went up to their twins and grabbed their shirts, lifting them slightly off the ground.

'What in the world are you two doing here? Don't you guys have a world to take over?' Serge smiled. 'Us know.'

Bakrua ignored them and looked at Max, who was running around in circles, yipping and squealing. 

'That boy, is the weirdest child I have ever seen…' Max suddenly tripped and fell face-flat on the floor.

'Kitty, go comfort you're demented boyfriend.' Serge said, struggling to get out of Xandria's grasp, Ken doing the same, except that Eliane was holding on much tighter.

'Boyfriend? I have a boyfriend?' Kitty mumbled.

'Well, let's ignore hormone over here and get our luggage, I need my laptop.' Kaiba said, looking around for the luggage pick up. Jounouchi was currently looking at Ken's hair.

'Ya' hair! It defies…gravity!' Jouno said poking it cautiously, then jumping away. Ken glared. 

'Do you mind…?' There was a sharp light, followed by dramatic music. Then, again. And again. And again.

'HIKARI!! I WANT TO GET OUT!! LEMME GO!! NOOOOO! THE POWER OUTAGE IS BECAUSE OF YOU!! SO? IT WAS A WASTE ANYWAY!! I DON'T CARE!! I TOLD YOU TO BEHAVE YOUR SELF!! DAMN YOU BASTARD!! AND I TOLD YOU TO STOP CURSING TOO!! OH, YEAH? STOP THIS!! OH, YEAH? YEAH!!' Ryou was in a corner, getting taller, then shorter again, hair spiking then un-spiking, voice deepening then going higher and he was punching and slapping himself.

'Ya' know, I really hope that all this doesn't happen at school…'

Set- Okay… So, I typed a chapter by myself. ^_^ Me proud. 

Set- *attempting to sound like Rath* Grammar. Well, review ja ne.

Set- Later.


	4. Really, officer, I don't know them!

Rath- Yo, s'me. How's life treatin' every one?

Set- Damn, we haven't updated since Dec. 6. Whao.

Rath- Amazing how time flys when you're havin' fun.

Set- Or are loaded w/ a bunch of work.

Rath- That too. *sigh* But it's nice to finally be on vacation. ^_^

Set- Wait, weren't you baking cookies?

Rath- Yeah, why?

Set- *points to a bunch of smoke gathering at the ceiling*

Rath- DAMMIT!!!

Set- Alrighty then. *smiles* Little does hikari know that I raised the temperature from 315 F to 400 F. ^_^ Otherwise, I wouldn't be allowed to type/create another chap! I'm so mean. *evil laughter* Ra, that can't be good… The high light of my day is burning someone's cookies… I need to get out more… We no own Yu-gi-oh by the way…

Notes-

*-Ya know, little tale of when you sneeze that means someone's talking about you and when your nose tickles it means someone wants to kiss you. *shrug* I have no idea where it came from though. Does anyone? *shrug* Whatever, some mysteries serve best that way.

**- Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night Dream'. Puck- mischievous little fairy that likes trickery. You should all read it, wonderful little play, messy love triangles and so on. But believe me, after about two months of it, you want to throttle and burn it, yessss, watch it burn. Burn and have its ashes thrown to the wind… Oh, hello, Rath, how are you doing?

Rath- -_-() I knew I shouldn't have let him to class with me… *shaking head in remorse for all the poor souls he tortured*

After about an hour of every one trying to calm down they all sat in the waiting area and began formulating a plan in which they could keep themselves out of trouble. *cough-as-if-that-would-work-cough* Bakura was currently pouting several seats away, tied up and gagged along with Max. Bakura so he wouldn't go of and blow up something, while Max, er, just because. I mean, who would want a person like that running around freely?

Seto, being the person he was, immediately took charge. In a rather scary manner at that.

'ATTENTION!!' Every one snapped to attention, except for our oh-so foolish Jounouchi. Kaiba walked up to him and wacked his head with a horse crop he pulled out from some where.

'Kinda disturbing when he pulled that thing out of his pocket…' Xandria whispered to Eliane, Kitty and Corey. They all giggled. Serge and Ken looked over at them, clueless, not hearing what they had said. Kaiba whipped them all in attention again, which gained much protest from his 'soldiers'. He glared, his hands twitching slightly. With in the next nano-seond, they were at attention, not a hair out of line. He walked up and down the lines,

'Alright, you bunch of girls!'

'Thank you for acknowledging that fact.' Eliane smiled. Some how Max ended up behind Kaiba. 

'HI!! Can I play too?' Kaiba yelped.

'WHO THE LET THAT BASTARD FREE?!?!' He asked, attempting to walk away from Max.

'Well, it doesn't matter now. So, what are we going to do? And Max, stop it. I'm sure Seto doesn't like you poking him.' Max stopped and sat down on the floor.

'Okay, triangle formation. Serge, Ken, and…' Max waved his arms. '*sigh* and Max. You guys take the left wing. Corey, Kitty and Jouno, take the right wing. Eliane and Xandria, you take the rear, I'll take the front and Bakura will be in the damn! NOT AGAIN!!'

'What?' Asked Jouno, mouth stuffed with dough. 

'He's gone. Again.' Everyone groaned. 

'Correction.'

'What?'

'Most of your left wing is gone…' Xandria said, shaking her head.

'Serge and Ken also?' He grumbled, rubbing his throbbing temples.

'Yep. And with out us too.' Whined Eliane snapping her fingers. 'Why do they always get to do the fun stuff?'

….

'Second time, second time that I've managed to escape and they have yet to n-no-no…' He trailed off and sneezed. 'Notice. But apparently, they just did*.' He sniffled and shoved his hands in his pocket. 

'Now what can we do?' Said Serge, cracking his knuckles loudly.

'Must you do that? It's utterly disgusting.' Ken sneered, putting a hand on his hip, closely resembling the look that Eliane would give Xandria.

'Some what like your face?' He frowned, but then smirked as he cracked his knuckles again, putting them close to Ken's ear. 

'Fuck off.' He hissed, punching him in the arm. 

'Oooh, touchy.' Bakura was standing there, rolling his eyes. Why? Why did he have to take them along with him? He looked out the window as a ray of sunlight washed into his eyes. Something caught his attention and he grinned. A wide mischievous smirk that held Puck** in a suspicious mood. 

'You two are good with computers, right?'

…

'Great, three renegade soldiers. Alright. Well, considering that it's them, we should be able to find them soon enough.' Said Kaiba, biting on his knuckle, which was turning an unhealthy shade of red.

'They should cause enough trouble that we can find them. Feh. But, that may take too long. Xandria, Elaine. They're your God damned twins, where would you go? Bakura will probably be with them.' Eliane and Xandria stood there for a moment, pondering about their twins where abouts.

'We would be at the control tower.'

…

All three boys sneezed as they walked towards the control tower. Serge and Ken glared at Bakura as if he was the one to make them sneeze. He held up his hands in defense. They continued to walk down the hall. Suddenly, Bakura grabbed the back of their shirts and pulled them around the corner. He covered their mouths, as they were about to scream very colorful language. 

'Shh!' He hissed. 'Shut the hell up! So you idiots want to be caught? Amateurs. There are guards! Had I known I would have been babysitting you boys I wouldn't have taken you!' Serge pouted and looked away while he slouched against the wall. Ken scowled at him and whispered back, perhaps a little bit louder than had hoped.

'Fine then, what's your plan to get us past the guards? It would have been easier to knock them out.'

'Just play along…'

-5 minutes later-

Serge came down the hallway, sniffling and rubbing an eye. The guards looked at him warily, and then one-stepped forward.

'What's with you kid.'

'I-my-it… I LOST MY RAT!!' He whined and dropped to the floor. _/Dammit, I swear, I will kill those two after this 'I lost my rat!' Now whom in the right God damned mind would believe a teenage boy would start crying over a rat? / _

The two men stood there and nervously glanced at each other and back at Serge.

'R-rat, huh?' The other came over and looked around. 

'Ur, wait, isn't today the inspection day?' They both halted and 'meeped'. They started to run, but didn't make it past the corner. There were a few muffled yells and thuds then silence. Bakura came out with the key, Ken trailing behind holding up a twenty-dollar bill.

'Hey, I was broke.' He said. They unlocked the door and entered the room. Numerous men and women looked over at them. 

Bakura paused a moment and said.

'Special discount at the food court.' A herd of people trampled over them. 

'Hell, that hurt… Okay, boys. You stay here and figure out how everything works. I'll be getting a plane.'

…

The rest of the gang walked up and down the halls looking for the renegades. Maz stopped and pointed out the window. Everyone looked slowly. A person with a mop of white hair was making their way to a plane. A rather large one at that…

'You don't think that he'd…'

'No, he wouldn't.'

'No one's that crazy.' 

The engine of the plane began to rumble and the wheels began to move.

'Apparently, he is.' They all stared dumb founded at the now moving plane.

Set- There we are. I wonder how Rath thinks I'm doing with the story… Hn. That's something to ponder. Where is my little hikari though? Hm. Well, alright, I'm sure Rath will say high later. Buh-bye now. Read and Review. Oh, yeah, if all goes well, they should be going to school with in the next two chaps! Okay, later and ja ne. 


	5. Xena, Planes and the Control Tower

Rath- Dammit, now I have to clean up his mess.

Set- My mess? I think I did a fairly good job on the chapters.

Rath- *sigh* Yes, you were creative, but now, I have to make sure it ends 'well' and go on with the story. Oh dear. Well, thank you, those of you who review and read my story.

Set- Ahem.

Rath- Fine then, '_Our_ story'. When you review it does help. This will be the last chapter of the airport saga. Next will be when they go to school. Got that Set?

Set- Yep. ^_^() 

Rath- And I know you burned my cookies.

Set- 0_0 *inching away* 

Rath- Do the disclaimer first, then you can run.

Set- We no own Yu-gi-oh. Later. *running out of the room*

Rath- Five bucks says that he's gonna cause more trouble than avoiding it. -_-() *sigh*

Notes-

Okay, no more airport saga, sorry for those who expected the airport to blow up, but I tried keeping to the story that Set so smartly strayed from. Enjoy.

'Okay, boys. You stay here and figure out how everything works. I'll be getting a plane.'

…

And they all stared dumb founded at the now moving plane. With in a second, they were running towards the exit screaming curses at the top of their lungs.

'Bakura, you moron!!' Yelled Kaiba, pulling ahead of the group. Several security guards stood in front of them, glaring at the disturbance they were causing. The entire group scowled back with the same annoyance.

'Let us through, you piles of shit. We have some where urgent to go.' Kaiba demanded, his voice low, but the anger in it obvious.

'Restricted area. Specific personnel only.' They answered not really caring whom it was that was speaking, but more bored with their job. Jouno mumbled curses in the background, with Corey and max holding him back from socking a guard in the face. Not that that wouldn't be of help that is… 

'Listen up, our friend is out there and we need to get there to kill, I mean, save her, I mean him.' Jouno yelled, he paused momentarily and turned to look at the group. 

'Do we kill or save Bakura…?' He asked, utterly confused with the current situation. There was a murmur of individual ideas and opinions, but they settled finally.

'Save.' They nodded.

'One more question, is Bakura a guy or a girl?' They stared, rather dumbfounded. 

'A boy.' Jouno smiled goofily and turned back to the guards, who stood there equally confused for a moment before regaining their previous positions.

'Yeah, we need to save him!' 

'Look, kids, we already said, specified personnel only!'

'Fine then, Xandria, Eliane, Max! Go get Serge and Ken. We'll deal with Bakura.' The girls and demented boy ran to a random direction. Kaiba turned on his heel and stared at the guards, hair nearly on fire with anger. 

'Let's go!' HE ordered, stepping over the nearly dead guards.

…

'No, that button, idiot, see? It says so!'

'Shut-up, I know what I'm doing.'

'Su-uuure ya' do.' Pouted Serge, crossing his arms. He was certain he knew how to change the coordinates, and that Ken did not.

'I do, not shut up and go make yourself useful.' Serge's pout increased and he sat on a chair to the side of Ken.

'Go fuck a Barbie, Ken.' One comment to many, Ken suddenly lunged at Serge, ready to kill if he had to. The quarrel lasted on, forgetting everything. 

'Idiot!'

'Son of a bitch!'

'Bastard!'

'Why, thank you, jack ass.'

'Worm.'

'Mutt!'

*BEEP* *cracklecrackle* Hello? Control Tower? IS anyone there? Bakura here. *cracklecrackle* Over. *crackle*

'Er, hell of an insult, Kenny…'

'It wasn't me, you Neanderthal.' They looked down at the panel that Serge had Ken's arm pinned on. A microphone was next to it. They both stopped fighting and looked at it. 

'This is too good…'

….

'Yami, let me out right now! Let me out! LET ME OUT!!' Yelled Ryou, banging his fists against the door of his soul-room. 

'Bakura! I swear you'll never see the darkness of night again if you don't let me out of here! I'm gonna make sure steak in completely out of your diet, another throat will never be yours to slit, no more blood will be spilled, no more torturous screams, no more shadow creatures, no more shadow realm in general, no more new knives, no more trips to the bar, no more fiascoes with my teachers! Okay, you weren't allowed any of that anyway, but nooooooo! I decided to be patient and allow you! YOU MORON! I swear when I get out of here you'll be sooo sorry!! ' He screeched, making sure it could be heard from Hong Kong to New York.

In the cockpit of the plane Bakura winced then sighed. Who knew Ryou had the lungs to yell like that? 

__

Ryou, shut the fuck up before I use the darkness of night, the shadow realm, shadow creatures and my knives on you! 

'Don't give me that bull! Let me out now!' He yelled back, not bothering to lower his voice._ Oh, pa-lease. WHY, why, did he have to wake up? _Bakura ran his eyes over the random buttons of the plane. 

'I need help.' He ripped the speaker from its holder and yelled into it.

'YOU BLOODY BAKAS BETTER TELL ME HOW TO MOVE THIS DAMNED THING!!' Two boy's voices followed.

'Sorry, boss. But we don't know how.' One voice said.

'Yeah, anyway, we're havin' to much fun screwin' with the landin' coordinates.' There was a fit of laughter. Bakura looked up through the window. Sure enough, there were about five planes circling the airport, ready to land. 

'BAKURA! GET OUTTA THERE! THEY'RE COMING!! THEY'RE COM-' There was a crackle and a few yells. Bakura looked at the speaker in confusion.

'What the-' A loud crash made him spin and fall out of the seat. _Here, Ryou! You want out, you got out! _Ryou looked around and screamed. Currently, he was dog piled by about five hundred pounds. Kaiba, Jouno, Corey and Kitty held him to the ground. 

'Get. Off. No. Oxygen.' He managed to mumble. 

'We don't trust you, Yami Bakura! Time to DIE!! AIAIAIAIAIAI!!' Kaiba yelled, sounding amazingly like Xena. Everyone stared at him. 

'Eh, eh. Okay, let's just tear- I mean, tie him up.'

'Not. Yami. But. Need. Oxygen.' Corey frowned and picked up Ryou who was a lovely shade of purple. 

'Let's be going. We've found our prize, but we've still got one more job…' 

'Waz zat?' Asked Jonou, taunting a near unconscious Bakura.

'The five 'bounties' that Xena so smartly let wander, well, I doubt they'll do something drastic. They don't' like police...' Kaiba stopped and glared at her, insult she threw to fault.

'Fine, then, no Xena. Quickly, to the bat-mobile!' He added, voice dripping in sarcasm. 

…

'You're mean.' Serge stated, looking away and pouting.

'I agree, for once, with him.' Ken hissed at Eliane.

'Oh, shut-up, you two! Be happy you're even here!' Xandria yelled into Serge's ear.

'Yeah, you morons didn't even take us!'

'Straying from the point, stupid.'

'Well, I'm right.' Eliane said, not willing to give up her point. 

'Whatever, but Serge! YOU FUCKING BASTARD. I don't know why I even let you! Back, NOW.' 

'But Ken doesn-' 

'Do I seem to care?' Xandria interjected, holding a fist to Serge's face. Ken smiled and stuck out his tongue. Eliane whacked him upside the head.

'Don't get high, baka. You're goin' too.' Ken slumped in the swirl-chair, completely shocked. Eliane narrowed her eyes to slits and stared. Serge grumbled then, his expression brightened. Serge's mind was made for loop-holing rules. 

'I can't. The others will get suspicious if we're not there.' He smiled. 

'I repeat…'

'Do we seem to care?' Eliane finished for her. Serge joined Ken in awe. Loophole just went to hell. They looked at each other then back at the girls. 

'You went with some friends and will be back later tonight. Is that clear?' Xandria and Eliane growled, making sure their point was put well through the boys' heads. Max was on the floor, sipping a coke he had gotten from a vending machine, causing Eliane and Xandria to loose time. He said, his voice with rare arrogance,

'You two are busted, bye-bye!' He smiled. 

Rath- Okay, so, end of airport saga. Finally. I swear, the actual story will begin next up, review and thanks. Ja ne!

Set- Later.


	6. Residental Intro and 11 PM Phone Calls

Rath- Next chappy! ^_^

Set- Yeppers. 

- We no own Yu-gi-oh-

…Numerous hours of getting back together and explaining to Xandria's Dad later…

Some how, eight teenagers fit into a four-seater. Where shall we start with this predicament? Mr. D'Arc, sat in the driver seat, no problem there. But, is anyone up for lap sitting? If only the look on the faces of all the teens gave could have lasted forever… 

In the front, despite the airbags, sat the Xandria and Seto pair. They disputed for about twenty minutes and nearly caused an accident. Xandria was now grounded for a month, no TV, but she didn't watch much anyway…. Somehow, they managed to both squeeze (and I mean squeeze) into one seat, neither wanting to be sitting on the other's lap.

Next were the three back seats in the back, for well, how many people? Six remaining, that didn't work too well. There was no real seating arrangement; everyone kept shifting around, attempting to find a place to squeeze in comfortably. As comfortable and far away from Max as he kept saying rather odd things…

'Come here, I have something I wanna do to ya'…' Which earned him a slap.

'That's a nice shirt, can I talk you outta it?' Which earned him a punch.

'Hey, there, beautiful, wanna sit on my lap and see what pops up?' Which earned him the situation of being unconscious, again. 

'That sad child will never learn, will he?' Corey asked herself. 

'No.' Was the immediate answer. That seems to have figured. Xandria decided to turn on the radio to take everyone's mind off the hazardous situation at hand. After singing along to some rather odd songs, they finally arrived at the first house, Kitty's. 

She and Jouno ripped outta the car, gasping for air. They walked into her house and dropped off their stuff in her room.

'Okay. Jyoyo, I'm gonna introduce ya' to my parents, er, please, don't be offended by my Dad, he's, uh, kinda… Well, ya' know.' She said, her finger swirling around in circles near her temple. Jouno grimaced at the 'jyoyo' but ignored it and smiled. They walked down the spiral staircases to where he mother and father were currently watching some TV and eating a small snack. 

'Oh, Kitty! You're home! How was it? Ooh, is this the new exchange student?' Mrs. Hope asked, smiling and standing up to observe the new exchange. She went up and started to circle Jouno, making him feel rather uncomfortable.

'Mom, this is Jonie Katly.'

'Er, Jounouchi Katsuya is my name.' Jounouchi corrected, smiling sheepishly. 

'Pleasure to meet you, Jatsuya! Darren, come meet her!' Jounouchi winced at his new name. Kitty's dad looked up from the television and held back an obvious laugh.

'Are you a tomboy like Eliane and Xandria?'

'No, I'm not a tomboy, I _am _a boy.' There was a laugh from Mrs. and Mr. Hope.

'Kid, you'd better not do any drugs.' 

'Oh boy… Well, let's eat dinner! We'd though you'd never get home, Kitty and Jatsuya!' 

'Food? Fooooooddddd.'

… The Hopes will soon lean their lesson with Jounochi and food; we'll get back to them soon…

Next to be dropped off was Corey. As soon as she got into the house she dropped dead asleep on the floor. She had to wake up at nine o'clock that day. Very early for her…

Then Eliane and poor Ryou. Eliane stepped into the house carrying his luggage.

'Dad? Dad, I'm home!' She shouted into the house. No one answered; she walked into the kitchen to look to see if any one was there. Ryou came cautiously, looking around as if a cat was going to pop out of the floor and attack him. And so it did. Gypsie, Eliane's cat, ripped out of no where and attacked Ryou's head. 

'GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF!!!!!!!!!' He yelled at the top of his lungs, making sure everyone in the town could here him. There was a thud as Eliane dropped all the bags and ran into the room. She took one good look and fell to the floor, clutching her sides in laughter. 

'Haha! You get 'em Gypsie! Wooo!' She cheered as the black mass of cat ripped at Ryou's white hair. Ryou grimaced and ran around in little circles, franticly. 

'SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HELP ME!!' He yelled seemingly haven forgotten all manners and politeness of his personality. Who wouldn't if a cat was trying to de-scalp someone? Or it could have been Bakura, we shall never know… She laughed one more time than came over to the struggling Ryou and began to coax her mad cat. 

'Come on, girl, lets go with me…' She smiled at the cat. It hissed at her but then began to calm and it curled up on his head. He stood dead still with the look of up most horror and disgust on his face. 

'That noxious cat better get off my head now.' He grinned insanely, reaching into his pocket and taking out a knife. 

" If you hurt my cat you will be beyond death…" She glared.

" Watch me." Was the answer. He stabbed randomly above his head, cutting the cat every once in a while. It screeched and began clawing his head again. Eliane gasped then clenched her fists. She ran over to Bakura (or Ryou?) and punched him. He punched back, one hand still stabbing. A door creaked open and a man with a brown hat came striding into the room, unaware of the current fight…

"Um, girls?" He asked, still uncertain of whether or not he should just turn around and go right back to work. Eliane, Ryou and the cat stopped. 

"Oh, hi, Dad. This is Bakura Ryou." Eliane said, smiling sheepishly.

After the D'Arcs dropped off Corey and Max…

" Bye, Xandria! See you later!"

" Bye, Dad!" She yelled after the car. Seto followed her inside the house, looking around the hallway. She started to walk down stairs into the basement telling him to follow her. He started to when he heard footsteps and turned to meet them. Nothing. He turned back and…

" HELLO!!" An Asian woman greeted him. He gulped and fell on his ass in complete surprise. Xandria came in, then ran to hug the woman.

" Hi, mom! Long time no see! This is the exchange student, Kaiba Seto!" She laughed and helped him up. He mumbled curses as he got up.

" Okay, well here's a few ground rules…" -1 hour later- "And that should finish that up." Xandria was asleep by now and Seto was absolutely dumb-founded by the strictness of the smiling woman. 

"Oh, and you'll have chores. You are to be treated as one of the house, so prepare for duty-"

"Mom, don't you have to pick up twerp now?" 

"oh, yes, I do. Have fun, kids, see you in about an hour!" He yelled as she left the house.

"Well, that was my mom, most strict and busy person in the world. Okay, lemme show you to your room." Seto sighed and rubbed an aching temple. This was irritating, ever so irritating.

11 o'clock P.M

The phone rang at the Imaul residence and Ken picked up. 

"Hello?" He answered, staring at the ceiling of the room he shared with Eliane and Ryou currently. 

"Ken, its me, Chris. Can you talk right now? Are you in a private place?" 

"Well, lemme think… No, idiot, of course not. Now, what?"

" Dammit, just get into a place where you can talk." Ken grumbled up out of bed and walked to a rather large closet, shutting the door behind him.

" Yeah, its fine now. I'm in the closet." Ken said, still not wanting to talk to any one at that moment.

" Yeah, we already knew that." An interloper's voice laughed.

" What the…? Serge? What is he doing here, Chris?!" Ken's voice asked angrily. Serge held the phone arm's length away, still laughing at his own joke. 

"I had called him too. Now we need to discuss something about both of your earlier behaviors!" Chris said, voice raising in anger. 

" What?" They both asked in unison.

" Well, for one thing, both your hikaris slipped up and let the knowledge loose that they know about Ryou and Bakura!

Rath- Okay, well, hope you all enjoyed, thankies and ja ne!

Set- Later. 


	7. We will be the best girls that ever exis...

Rath- Good evening, mates.

Set- Hm… Je suis fatiguer.

Rath- Et maintenant, il veut parler francais… Alors, ca va bien, Set?

Set- Non, je ne peux pas dormir.

Rath- Poor Set. Alright, lack of sleep must be getting to the poor spirit. Hasn't slept for three days.

Set- "Mmphmth."

Rath- Now I know that that is part of no language that I know…Enjoy.

Set- bows thud completely falls over asleep

Rath- He will never cease to amaze me…

-We don't happen to own Yu-gi-oh-

"Oh, silly us…" Serge said, rubbing the sleep away from his eye. He was currently sitting in the sink of his and Xan's bathroom that connected to their own room where Kaiba was also. He would remain there until the new room was finished being set up.

He made sure to keep the light off and his voice as quiet as he could possibly be, which wasn't very quiet at all. He heard a deep grumble, most likely Kaiba having a bad dream or something, he had noted to himself. He ignored it, then came back into the conversation between Chris, Ken and him.

Ken was currently yelling at Chris. Set sat there in silence listening in curiousity.

" Feh, listen up, you swine, I know what I'm doing and I say that you'd better keep to your own business." A heavy atmosphere hung limply in the air.

" This is for the best of us all!" Chris snapped back, frustration obvious. Another voice hissed at him.

" 'For the best of us all?' Perhaps you should sober up once in a while to care about this alliance more!" A dead air space spaced the conversation.

" Back off, Ken, I'm telling you the plain truth so silence your tongue. You and your twin talk beyond the limits that you're supposed to. And not even that, what ever you say is either uncalled for or just plain stupid."

" Shut the hell up, you drunken bastard. Who died and made you the one to scold us all-"

" Children, children!" Serge's voice barked out on the phone.

"FUCK OFF!" Chris and Ken yelled at him. Another grumble came from the room.

" Both of you shut up! A, we need to work together to make sure me cover up our mistakes and b, if either Kaiba, Xan or our mom wakes up, I'm screwed…" Serge whispered into the phone, ear to the door listening for any other sounds of anyone waking up. When nothing met his ears, he sighed and leaned back against the mirror.

" Well, well, someone must be extremely tired since they're now playing peace maker. Usually that's the drunk's job." Ken taunted Serge.

" Go fuck a Barbie. Lets see how wide awake you are at twelve at night after waking up at five in the mornin'."

" Get a new insult, that one's old"

" But its funny…" He pouted.

" Oh, uh, hi, Eliane, and how are you?" Ken said, now his voice had lost all normal arrogance and irriation.

" What? Who the hell are you callin' Eliane?" Chris asked, seems as though all irritation that ken had lost went to Chris…

" Uh- I have to go now, bye." He shouted. The phone was put on a table, but not turned off…

" Moron… Do you realize how late it is?"

" Now, now, you'll wake Bakura…"

" At this point, I don't care…" And with that the phone clicked to signify that it was hung up and then it was only Chris and Serge left.

" Though we just got outta an argument, I feel bad for him, beat up by a girl."

" Yeah…" Serge agreed.

" I think I'm gjonna go get a drink now…" Chris stated blankly.

" G'night." Serge stated blankly.

"Night." And with that the conversation was over.

Chris closed the window and jumped off from the tree limb he was sitting on. He stuck his cell phone in his cargo pant's pocket then also putting in his hands. He walked down the dark streets that were empty of all life. He needed to talk to Sara about this immediately. If Ken and Serge kept mouthing off like this, then they'd all be found out and in deep trouble…

…The next morning…

Wind Bay Girl's Academy- Head Mistress Ironits's Office

" Listen up, you idiotic woman! You don't seem to understand, Bakura, Joey and I are men, males, guys! What part of this are you not grasping?!" Kaiba commanded, slamming his fist on Mrs. Ironits's desk. Her frown deepened at the brunette.

" Look, young woman, you may be a tomboy, and I respect that, but you most certainly are not male!"

" Yeah, we ar'! Look! MALE." Jouno said, lifting his shirt. But then, of course, Ironits had her eyes closed.

" No, now stop with this nonsense!" She said, standing up. She looked outside her window and began to speak again.

" My mission in life to make youing women like yourself be happy, healthy, intelligent, strong and independent. You should be proud of your sex, be proud of how you were born! BE PROUD OF YOURSELF!" Everyone listened politely, but still stared in either wonder or complete disgusts.

" Yes, we are proud that we're male…" Kaiba grumbled…

" Be proud, girls! Look now, do you see Corey, Eliane, Kitty, Xandria or Ryou afraid and dishonored because of their sex?"

" WHY AM I UNCLUDED IN THAT LIST?!" Ryou shouted, running over to join Kaiba and Jounouchi. He looked aside and pouted.

" This long hair again…" He mumbled, almost inaudibly. Ironits heard, but ingnored it. There was a knock at the door and another woman came it. They both nodded at each other then she left.

" Now, girls I understand your feelings, I was once a tomboy also, but now you must all leave. I have a meeting, see you all next Monday."

" Let me get this straight… We just argued with a teacher for two hours straight and got nothing done. What is wrong with that?" Kaiba said venomously.

They all left the building, the boys in a sulky mood while the girls were completely amused by the jest. Serge, Ken, Cedric and Max were all together, hanging out somewhere around town.

" We still have an hour to go before we can head home. Waddya' say we go shoppin'?" Kitty suggested, shrugging.

" Sounds like fun." Everyone smiled, well almost everyone…

" Like hell we're goin' shoppin'." Jouno said, crossing his arms and looking away.

" I dunno Jounouchi, we may as well, it can't be that bad." Ryou attempted to calm him down.

" We're going shopping. Why? Because if we're going to be forced to be girls. We will be the BEST GIRLS THAT EVER EXISTED!!" Kaiba shouted, clenching his fists at his sides, obviously making himself say and do that. It looked as though the poor teen was going to have a break down any moment now.

Ryou nodded to show his support.b

" Jouno, my friend, looks as though you're outnumbered."

" Oh, damn…"

Rath- There we are. Hope you enjoyed. Now press that pretty button that says "review" on the bottom! Ja ne.

Set- Au revoir et bon nuit.

Rath- He means to say "later."


	8. PhonesTend To Be Trouble

Rath- Here's the new chapter.

Set- Rath is letting me write it, isn't that sweet?

Rath- I'm sure he will do fine job.

Set- Why, thank you, Rath! I'm taken back by your compliment!  
Rath- Well, well, doesn't someone feel loved.

Set- Enjoy. See, I spelled it right!

Rath- Wonderful.

Set- Now, watch this!

- We don't own Yu-gi-oh-

Rath- Fascinating! Thrilling! Amazing, simply amazing!

Set- Thank you, thank you! bows

" Give us the usual, Steve." Chris ordered, handing in the menu and then turning to face Serge and Ken. Max had to leave because he apparently had a trumpet recital today that he was performing in that he had completely forgotten about. The poor boy did hate to play musical instruments, and he made that quite clear as he quit piano. Actually, despite his normal disposition, he had managed to speak to his parents in a very lawyer like tone, that was both proffesional and stern, but still held the trace that he had respect for what ever decision his parents made. So after piano, it was trumpet. Serge and Xan had actually attended one of his performances, with him playing along to _Mary Poppin_. He did get off course in the middle of the song, but he still did fairly well, but not without a few snickers.

Ken sat being in a rather miserable mood, his face on his hand. He was covering his left eye with an ice pack. A large ice pack… He grumbled every time his eyes shifted to look at something or someone, usually to glare at them. He had indeed been punished for waking his sister and Ryou. A large black very unattractive eye to be exact… Serge found it very funny as soon as Ken had walked through the restaurant doors. He blamed the both of them, Chris and Serge for his misfortune, knowing that the mistake could have easily been avoided. And he strongly regretted it.

Serge would still snicker behind his hand when ever Ken looked at them with his one good eye, and that would be why he was sitting near the opening of the booth, Chris by his side, across from Ken just in case his laughing went too far. And several times it did. But that didn't seem to stop Serge from laughing. Not that anything would. He seemed to find many things amusing, often laughing at seemingly nothing. Chris would sometimes help when Serge started to burst out in complete humor, sometimes placing a hand over his mouth or holding back Ken from mutilating him. But after about the fifth time of violent outbreaks he gave up and just watched, laughing himself as they made a wreck of the restaurant, running across tables and the counter.

The food came with in fifteen minutes and they began their regular conversation of how each one would conquer the world and such. Today, the conversation was just as random. It was always interesting for the waiters to watch them in their meals. Serge ate his fries with a fork and a napkin on his lap, the fault of his mother making him and his twin sister attend three or four etiquette classes. He had lost count. Ken ate chewing slowly then whenever he talked he would be extremely loud, stop abruptly, bite, chew slowly, talk loudly again and the pattern continued. Chris just hounded down all the food he had. Not that you ever saw it happen though. He would get a large cheeseburger with a large fries, two of each. You'd look away for one moment then realize all the food was gone. Not a crumb left. It was as if he had inhaled his food.

And the pickles. They always proved to be interesting. Serge detested the "vile things" in his own words, so he would often give them up to his friends. One for each hungry teen… It was usually a peaceful ritual, usually that was… One day, in particular, Friday the thirteenth. The waiters and restaurant were in perpetual fear that the three would come for lunch. And lo, they did. All of them were quaking in their polished boots and dirty sneakers as they served the boy's food and went about the regular. But, one mistake was made. There was only one slice of pickle on Serge's plate, by sure accident. Amazing how much food means to teenage boys. Utter chaos ensued as Chris and Ken fought over which one of them could be blessed with the pickle. The restaurant couldn't be opened again for a week and in the end, a dog ate the pickle. A mere Chihuahua went up and took the pickle slice right out of their fumbling hands. That Chihuahua was last seen as Ken chased the thing for about a mile meaning to show it _who_ exactly was boss. Ken never really did have a taste for dogs, let alone small, toy dogs.

But the waiters couldn't help but like them as they usually were good entertainment, had a rare and odd charm to them and usually left a good tip, sometimes five dollars worth in pennies. But they usually took all the sugar packets at that… Including from other tables too, whether or not there were customers there may no difference. But there were little complaints, thankfully.

The bell chimed as the door opened and in came two girls. The shorter, blond one looked around the restaurant until her eyes settled on the booth where the boys sat. She let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to them and placed a hand on the table.

" Well, we thank you for waiting for us! I mean, you only invited us here!" Sara snapped at them, standing at the head of the table and watching as they continued to eat and not paying too much attention to them at all. Her stern green eyes glared with no avail.

" Shove over so we can sit too! There's enough room for at least five more people!" Valerie hissed, her hands on her hips and glaring at them. Chris, Ken and Serge instead put their legs in the free space of the booth, still eating their food. Valerie cuffed Serge upside the head while Sara cuffed Ken's head. Then they both leaned over to whack Chris. 

" MOVE." The shouted. Nothing happened. Chris, Ken and Serge continued to eat.

" Fine then." Valerie snapped as she and Sara walked away. Immediately the boys started to laugh all together and moved over so that the girls could sit.

The door chimed again, and in walked a person they all knew very well.

" Dammit, duck!" Chris yelled, ducking himself along with Ken and Serge. They pulled Sara and Valerie under the table with them. They watched from under the table as the jean clad legs and blue sneakers paused for a moment then continued to walk.

" What the fuck is he doing around here?" Ken said turning to face his friends. There was a burst of giggles, as he seemed to have left his ice pack on the table.

" Shut up." He frowned. Their heads popped out from under the tablecloth to look at the boy as he walked to the telephone at the back of the room.

He took out a calling card than began to dial furiously and waited. They all walked closer and closer. The boy looked up. Ken, Chris and Valerie hid behind the wall as Sara and Serge ducked behind a large fern. They stood deathly still, barely breathing even.

" Is Marik there? Alright." He said, then silence again.

" Hello, Marik, guess who." He laughed into the phone.

Marik sat in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling, and talking to his friend.  
 " Oh, I think I know who, Bakura. How's it been?" He smiled, glad to finally here from him.

" Alright, but the kids here are very odd. Did you hear about my airline fun?" He said, getting right to business.

" I did, now the Americans are freaking out that the Japanese are planning something against them because of you! Hilarious! Isis of course is furious and hell, you should have seen Yami Yuugi." They heard the rough voice say on the other end of the line. Ken and Serge smiled at each other while Bakura and Marik's laugh resounded in the small hallway.

" What fun, hey I need you to do me a favor-" He stopped talking suddenly. He looked around, the phone a few inches away from his ear, eyes never seeming to settle on their hiding places.

" Hold on, one second now, Marik." He said as he stopped looking around.

" Yeah, yeah."  Marik's voice said, not happy with the sudden dismissal. He put the phone down and walked to the end of the hallway, which was also the entrance to the hallway. He paused and then suddenly his hand lashed out and pulled the fern away, knocking it on its side. Dirt spilled everywhere as the plant came out of the pot and leaves fluttered in the air, falling with out a sound to the ground. The manager came to yell, but then whimpered and ran back behind the counter. The teens looked at his angry face and discovered why. Bakura was glaring at him, irritated with the current situation. And that glare was enough. He then dragged Sara and Serge by the back of their shirts to where the others where hiding. He threw them with unbelievable strength into the pack of crouched teenagers, knocking all of them off their feet, still they were just a heap of tangled limbs.

" Out. Now." He hissed, a hand on his hip and eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

" Why should we?" Sara growled, pulling herself free from the mess. He frowned at the answer. The teenagers glared at him, while he also returned the expression. They stayed like that for a mere intense second until something strange happened. Bakura had the oddest look in his eyes, one that just screamed "insane lunatic idea." He smirked arrogantly and answered very sweetly back, much appearing like Ryou with a snake like twist.

" Alright, stay there. It makes no difference to me." He turned around, waving his hand at them. He then picked the phone back up. He paused a moment before he began to talk. But it was not English. He was speaking an entirely other language. It was very sharp and short and it didn't sound like any Asian or European language that they knew. Not French, Latin, German, Vietnamese, Chinese, Russian, Japanese or anything that they knew. They got out of the web of bodies and sat, looking at him.

" Oh, how clever…" Chris said, discouraged and glaring. 

They all sat, staring. Everyone listened carefully as he spoke, smiling, still staring at them. He knew that they wouldn't understand and he seemed very proud with that too. Ten minutes passed or so, with the smile never leaving his face. They grew tired of deciphering it, and finally gave up, one by one going back to the table. Except for Serge who sat there, alone, eyebrows bent in concentration, still trying to listen to the conversation. But even he still looked baffled. After a few laughs, Bakura hung up and walked away, winking at them before he left. The bell announced his leave. Serge came back to the table soon after and sat in his original seat, going back to his food.

" I caught none of that." Valerie said, while signaling for a waiter to come so that she and Sara could order their food.

"That was damned low." Ken said, collecting his ice pack again and munching on a frie. Everyone agreed with them, except for one. Sara noted this and looked him in the eye, the pixeled brown from his colored contacts not able to hide the happy expression that danced in them.

" What are you calculating about, Serge? You know you couldn't understand too." She assumed, now thinking he was lost in delirium. He stopped chewing on his hamburger long enough to murmur something through his mouth full of food, too content with himself to care about how neat or polite he was at the moment.

" You know, I'm a pretty good liar, so looking completely confused was no big." He said. The rest waited for a better explanation.

" What do you know, Serge?" Chris asked, his excitement growing with perhaps knowing about the mysterious conversation between Bakura and Marik.

" Let's just say that I'm glad I didn't forget that language I picked up a few years back." He grinned, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes.

And the conversation that came was no calm event.

Rath- Well, well, Set, that was interesting. Chihuahua and a pickle slice. Something I never expected to hear in the same sentence, but alright.

Set- I know. I forgot what I was gonna do, so I came up with something from the top of my head.

Rath- Well, then, looks like we've got a new situation on our hands, courtesy of Set. But, I'm sure it'll be a nice surprise and twist in chapters to come. Good job, Set. Hope you enjoyed, ja ne.

Set- Thanks, light. Later.


End file.
